Rolf Jayson
"Corruption continues to knaw at good people as those who hold power through fear get fatter. That is the way of the world. The way of the Marines. I cannot be apart of it any longer." Rolf to the Fleet Admiral. Rolf was a Vice-Admiral with the marines and was until 3 months after the final battle against Chalice Meridan. When the Fleet Admiral offered him a position of Admiral he rejected and instead gave the Fleet Admiral a letter of resignation. 2 members of his crew were killed in the battle and so he decided to join the Revolutionaries with them to topple the World Government. Appearance Rolf has red hair and is well built. He has a lot of scars on his body because of kidnapping incident that happened when he was younger and from the training sessions with his mentor. His eyes can change from care free to serious in an instant and when he has a blank grim-like stare it is when he is at his strongest. Personality He is very well mannered and gentlemen like when talking to people and is uncomfortable in talking unformally with people. Because of his young age at such a high rank he has a hard time finding people to spend time with and is often seen as cold and detached by his peers. However to his crew he is beloved and is often viewed as a member of the family. When in battle his demeanor turns serious and was one of the best tactitians the Marines had. After leaving the Marines he has gotten more serious and grim. History Born in to a noble family, Rolf was kidnapped at an early age by a band of pirates. The demand for the return of this child was half the family's fortunes. Eventually when the Marines and Rolf's family were prepared to meet the demands a signal came in reporting that the ship of the kidnappers was in sight off the shore. In a rush the Marines sailed and met the ship only to find that it was sitting there without any movement. When they climbed on board they found Rolf bruised and bloodied and the dead bodies of all the pirates laying across the deck. The commanding officer quickly took Rolf to his parents and explained the situation. Disgusted by their son's actions they abandoned their son to the Marines. He was then moved to the Marine HQ to determine where he would go and what would be done with him. One of the Vice Admirals at that time took him in and treated him as a son. Raising him until he would be able to enlist in the Marines. He then gave him his sword. An iron blade that was said that rejected blood. Any liquid that would get on it would slide off of it smoothly. It was said to be as hard diamond and sharper then any other blade in the world. At the age of 14 Rolf entered the training academy and soon was seen to be the next prodigy of the Marines. He finished his training in only 4 months and took the title of Rear Admiral at the age of 23. When he walked into Sabaody Archipelago for the first time as Rear Admiral he appalled by the slavery that the Celestial Dragons and other nobles were partaking in. And in that Slave House he recognized a family. His family. His mother and father sitting there with a little girl that was no older then 12, happily engaging in a family conversation. But what he heard was not as pretty as the picture painted in the previous scene. Venom spewing from his mother and father's mouth about how fishmen were lower creatures, how the lower class were leeches born from the dirt they walked on, and how the Celestial Dragons were the saviors of the World. His father happened to glance over to where Rolf was sitting and instantly recognized him. The fame of being a prodigy did not even escape his father's eyes. His father walked over to him like he had raised him to where Rolf was now. He talked to him like an old family member. Rolf merely stared into his father's eyes and asked him if they have met before. His mother and father were flabbergasted at such a statement and claimed that they planned this out. That the reason he was in the Marines was because of them and their plans with the Marines. Rolf did not believe the lies his blood parents told him and denounced them as his patriarch and matriarch and walked out disgusted by the filth that avarice and previledge brought. He moved on but his parents had not. They had powerful friends and with the help of those friends they burned the village where his retired Vice Admiral mentor was living in. Allowing no escape the village vanished from the map in one day. In the soil written was "This is the price you must pay". The World Government labeled it as a forest fire that became to large to overcome. Enraged he officially changed his family name to Jayson, the one of his mentor, and said he would make the nobles pay one day. He charged into the Marine HQ on his 24th birthday with his letter of resignation but the Fleet Admiral would not accept it. Saying that he was to important let go and that a storm was brewing. Finally accepting that his revenge had to wait and abandoning his duty to the people would be the ultimate insult to his dead mentor he decided to stay in the Marines. The Fleet Admiral decided it was time for him to move to the ranks of Vice-Admiral after his accomplishments and his battle skills. He thanked the Fleet Admiral for the oppurtunity but the Fleet Admiral said "A thank you? No no you should be spitting on my grave. Many people won't be happy that I've made someone so young a Vice-Admiral. Watch your back son for I've painted the largest bullseye on it in the seas. And both ally and enemy will be aiming for it." During his time with the Marines before the final battle with Chalice Meridian he was at odds with the Tenryuubito and came close to killing one. The only reason he stayed with the Marines was because of a debt he felt he owed to his late mentor. During the battle against Chalice, his crewmates Rhys and Deacon died. He felt lost and guilty after the battle and was at odds with himself to leave the Marines or not. He finally decided that the lives lost during the battle was enough to pay his masters debt and he left the Marines and joined the Revolutionaries. In a short 2 and a half years he has risen quickly up the ranks. Plot Powers and Abilities Ability: One Sword Style/ Martial Arts: Kurogane Taka is the sword style he learned from his master but he has also mixed in another styles of sword since he left the Marines. He obtain a katana from his grandfather Tokken called "The Harbringer". Its blade is black as night and shimmers in the moonlight but only in the darkness. In the light it looks like regular steel. The blade is sharp and indestructable. *'Sub Ability: '''He can send out shockwaves using his blade. **Attack: He sends out a single powerful shockwave. **Attack: He sends out multiple shockwaves. *'Sub Ability': He is a master counter swordsman so people are very cautious about taking the first strike. '''Other Ability (Haki)': Color of Arnaments: He has mastered this after finishing training with the Revolutionaries. Color of Observation: He is close to mastering this. He can almost use it to his fullest extent but when there is a lot of things going on at a time like in a large battle his Color of Observation grows weaker. *'Typical Usage': He uses it in combat. Relationships Anzal Korban - "The Desert Rose" has been his most trusted companion for the longest amount of time. She was in his crew since the beginning and followed him to the Revolutionaries. Strong willed and fiery she is not afraid to tell Rolf what she thinks about anything. Henrique Valentine - "The Mad Clown Prince" was a prisoner that Rolf freed in exchange for his loyalty. He has kept his word and has been an instrumental part of his crew. He prefers to be called Valentine. Iris Shale - "The Pearl Trident" was rescued by Rolf in a slave auction and the events triggered almost became the death of Tenryuubito who tried to buy her off of Rolf. Charlotte Muse - "The Third Eye" is a bounty hunter who joined Rolf. She first meets him trying to capture his infamous grandfather Tokken. She doesn't follow Rolf to become an official member of the Revolutionary Army but still helps them out with smuggling or capturing a person when needed. Deacon Dame, Rhys Ilfon- Rhys and Deacon died in the final battle with Chalice Meridian. Their deaths were the ultimate catalyst for Rolf leaving the Marines feeling like their lives paid the debt to his mentor. Aiko Negisawa - Ever since he joined the Marines his closest friend had been Aiko. She is the daughter of Karaki Oda and because of this was the one who helped Rolf through his studies and time as a trainee. Trivia Made by Myman He has a little sister he has never met but has seen once when he visited the Slave House. She has reddish auburn hair and a gentle face. He detests Celestial Dragons and has made it clear to the Fleet Admiral if he is sent to protect one of them that he might be the one who kills the Dragon instead of the person who attacked the Celestial Dragon. He has garnered more enemies then friends because many veterans feel that he should not be a Vice-Admiral at such a young age and many of those near his age fear or worship him. Quotes "Gods are more fragile then humans. All people need to do is stop believing and they will turn out to be weaker then mortals." "How can we fight evil if evil breeds in the top of our government?" "Cowards exist everywhere. A king will beg for his own survival even if it meant his family died in his stead." Category:Revolutionary Army